Fatefully Intertwined
by mascarafreakerrrxoxo
Summary: LEMON A/U: Their pasts were so twisted so terribly turmoiled that it would have been easier to have just left things alone… It would have been. Walking back into their past will not only test their patience with each other, but their hearts.
1. Prologue: Deja Vu

Fatefully Intertwined

**Disclaimer: I don't own dragonball Z**

******Warnings: Not yet… hehe…**

Prologue : Deja Vu

"Oh it's such a beautiful day honey, dontcha think?" She couldn't imagine a more perfect summer day; the sun was shining so brightly on her newly restored garden and the birds seemed to be singing along to such a beautiful tune. Bunny swore that nothing could go wrong this day!

"Yes dear, of course. I haven't seen a day so wholesome in a while now." Breifs smiled lovingly to his beaming wife. He unfolded his newspaper and adjusted his lawn chair. He took out his cigarette and lighter and set them down beside him on the lawn table for later use at his leisure. His cat lazily strolled upon his lap to snuggle in and enjoy the summer air. The air smelled anew and for a time all things Capsule Corp. were falling in line just as they ought to be.

Bunny dug into the earth, reached in for the last dandelion weed plaguing her prize-winning garden.

"There, now that's a garden! Look at it honey!"

"My my, dear you really have outdone yourself this time. Myrtle's Garden doesn't stand a chance!"

Bunny blushed, "You really think so? You know, I think its the daisies. Oh my daisies! They're such a simple flower and they get so over looked. No one hardly ever notices them on their own. But when you splash 'em throughout the garden you appreciate the daisy so much more! Its like a rarity or somehtin' or a sight for sore eyes."

"Oh you might be on to something..." Breifs gave his wife a sly look. He began to sit up from his chair and move toward his tiny wife like a man on a mission. He moved his arms around his wife and started to plant little kisses upon her cheek.

Bunny began to giggle, "Oh stop it now you! You'll mess up my daisies!"

"Oh im sure that nothing you and your talented hands can't fix my dear." She felt regret as she had to push her poor needy husband away.

"Brennon, i have to go check on Bulma, our baby missed breakfast this morning and I won't let her miss out on this beautiful day! Besides it getting close to lunch and that girl has got to eat!"

Breifs sighed, "You're right dear. Go check on our little girl, maybe bring her some of those left over daisies you seem to love so much. Might make her feel better."

"Good thinking honey." She gave her husband a soft peck in the cheek and headed in to check on Bulma.

She headed in the steps with the flowers and a tray of food in hand smiling and humming. She reached the door and softly rapped on the surface.

"Bulma, honey, i assumed you weren't feeling well and I brought you some lunch." she waited a while for an answer and when she got none she knocked again but a bit louder this time.

"Bulma?"

A soft moan rolled out followed by heaving panting. Bulma's mother shoved her way inside the door and her eyes fell upon her poor baby on the bed, writhing in agony while gripping her side. Bunny dropped the tray and everything along with it went crashing to the ground.

"Bulma!" she rushed to her child's side but Bulma's eyes were shut tight. "Bulma honey what is it? What's wrong!"

Bulma began to lift up her shirt exposing the lower half of her mid drift. Bunny's eyes fell upon an insignia she hadn't seen in a long time. The mark of a Saiyan. It looked like an angry tattoo glowing red upon her fair skin. The mark began to pulse and with each pulse the mark not only intensified the pain for Bulma but also grew a darker shade of blue.

"Is everything alright girls, I heard a crash and…" Bulma's dad ran into the room and looked upon his child sweating and rolling in fever. "Bulma! Bunny, what's wrong with her?!"

"Brennon," Bunny pointed upon the mark, "look." The Saiyan symbol became apparent to Breifs' eyes.

"No, not again…" Breifs felt Bulma pull upon his shirtwaist and bring him closer to her face.

"Dad, They're coming…" Bulma panted, "The Saiyans are coming back."

A/N: Hey Vegiebowls! So I know its totally bad sportsmanship on my part to do this guys but yes, I have started another fic! Dun Dun Dun. I know I know that's totally wrong of me when have barely even gotten into MFI (Meant For It) but hey, when you've got a good idea you can't loose it so you have to write it down. It sounds kinda bad, but I actually know where I want to take this fic more that I know where I wanna take MFI… yikes! Sorry! But I actually have a concrete good (hopefully) fic on the way with this one! So I encourage you to tune in 'cause it will be one helluva ride folks! &&&& please REVIEW! It really encourages me to keep moving forward.

p.s MFI is not over or finished or done or forgotten! It will still be updated y'all so don't worry! Its in the works!


	2. Chapter 1: Attraction

Disclaimer: No i don't own it guys im sorry sorry i didn't think of it first.

Warning: eh, not really… yet

Chapter 1: Attraction

"Bulma."

She tried to open her eyes but her head was spinning out of control. Everything was happening so suddenly. One minute she was waking up from another nightmare and the next she was doubled over in aching pain.

"Bulma?"

She finally latched onto reality and the room laid in place.

"Bulma? Honey? Are you there?"

"Mom?" her eyes lazily roamed upon her mothers concerned face. "Water, please."

"Oh of course." Bunny reached over on her nightstand and handed Bulma the full glass of room temperature water.

"It was cold when I brought it to you dear, but i'm afraid that you've been out for a while."

"WHAT? How long Mom?" She sat up frantically.

"About a eleven hours sweetie."

How could her mother be so calm, she saw the same thing Bulma did and she knew exactly what it meant as well. The saiyans were well on their way and close enough to the point that Bulma could literally feel them!

"Oh kami the Saiyans, Mom! Why didn't you wake me!" Bulma began to pace the room uncontrollably.

"Bulma honey, calm down sweetie. Everything is fine, your father…"

"Like hell it is!" Bulma threw her hands into her hair and started pulling. "They are here I can feel it. But why have then not broken the atmosphere yet? What are they waiting for? Why here? Why now? What could they possibly want? Earth has nothing to offer! Haven't they already done enough! "

Bunny paused and counted to ten as she knew exactly who she was dealing with. Patience and poise was not always one of her daughter's strong points. Plus these last couple of years had taken a toll on her daughter as well.

Bulma finally sank to the floor and started to hyperventilate. Bunny moved closer to her and wrapped her arms around her.

"Bulma, look at me sweetie." She took her chin in her hands like she had done when she was young and couldn't sleep to the thunder, "Your father has everything under control-"

"But the saiyans-"

"Hush," she looked at her daughter sternly, "everything will be alright. The Saiyans have docked on the outer rim of our solar system. They will not touch down on Earth tonight."

"Mom, I just, I can't do this again. I thought it was all over…"

"We all did. But at this point it is what it is." Bunny knew that her daughter was not herself in anyway right now. She may has been out for eleven hours, but she needed a good nights rest to fully restore her.

"Now I want you to get some rest sweetie. That mark has taken a toll on you." Her mother reached to gently run her hand over it to soother her but as soon as such touched the skin, Bulma let out a fierce howl of pain.

"Oh dear! I'm so sorry honey! Are you okay?"

Bulma looked upon the angry symbol and then to her mom. "Yeah, im fine mom. And you're right I should get some rest."

Her mother placed a kiss upon her daughter's forehead. She once again looked upon her daughters face with motherly concern.

"We love you sweetie. And I promise you, everything is going to be just fine honey." She exchanged one last goodnight kiss with her daughter and headed out of the room closing the door behind her.

Bulma sat up in her bed just thinking of why the Sayians were here and what they could possibly want. Bulma was sure to have broken all ties and no longer be apart of what she knew as the Saiyan Empire. _For the better._

Maybe it was better that she did get some rest. She had to be on her guard for whatever and facing the Saiyans half asleep didn't sound very wise.

* * *

"Brennon, you know I don't like this." Bunny pushed herself to sit on top of Breifs' work table and crossed her legs. "They aren't going to have my baby again. I wont allow it!"

"Bunny…" Breifs pushed his glasses up to rest further upon his nose. "I don't like it just as much as you don't but… she… she's not ours to keep…and you know-"

"Oh Brennon! How could you say that! That is _my_ baby girl not _theirs_!" Bunny was so insulted that he insinuated to the fact. Bulma was her baby! Did they see her take her first step, or speak her first word? Certainly they did not change any of her diapers or teach her how to ride a bike. Bulma was apart of her family, her daughter. She began to sob uncontrollably. Breifs took his wife in her arms and held her tight.

"We both knew this could happen. As much as we love our little girl, she was never ours. She's...she's theirs…more specifically now… _his._"

"Well… well that bad boy just can't have her! He put her through the fire and its a wonder that we were just able to soothe her burns!" She tried to calm herself and took a breath. "I just… i can't…"

"Now it's alright Bunny, we're going to get through this as a family. We're the Breifs! We can get through anything!" Bunny lifter her chin from under her husband's neck and studied his eyes.

"You think so?"

"I know so my dear!" he kissed her on her forehead and hugged her warmly. He didn't quite know what strength he was depending on at this point. He knew for a fact that if the Saiyans came to claim Bulma back into the empire her was for one, helpless to stop them, and two he legally held no claim on Bulma even by birth right. After all, as much as they had tried to disguise it, Bulma Briefs was still a Saiyan.

* * *

Try as she might sleep did not come. She opened her eyes and looked up at the ceiling above her bed. She laid there and just listened. Listened to the sound of the quiet night. The unusually quiet night. _Too quiet. _

She rolled to her side released a breath she hardly knew she was holding. "Well, it took you long enough. I could have sworn that Saiyans were ones finishing their business with time to spare."

His lithe form stepped from beyond the shadows. How loosely she threw the word _Saiyan_ around irked him. "Oh come now, is that anyway to greet a guest."

"A guest? Of course not. But an intruder? Why, I think i'm actually handling this situation quite sophisticatedly, don't you think?" she scowled.

Vegeta smirked. He began to tour around the side of her bed and Bulma swiftly shot upward, being sure that her back was never turned to the Saiyan. He moved towards her vanity and picked up a picture frame. It was one of her and her old time friend Yamcha. He growled. _What scum. _

Bulma cleared her throat. "What are you doing here? What do you want Vegeta?" she snapped.

He craned his neck to look at her, "I expected that Earth may have turned you weak but i didn't not count on the fact that it would deplete your manners and respect towards your prince. I'm prince of all Saiyans and you will address me as such."

"You are not my prince." Bulma glared at him fiercely.

"And are you not Saiyan? To deny your prince is to deny your race. Are you prepared to do that?" Vegeta had such a sly look upon his face; so cocky and assured that he would always come out on top.

"It has worked out for me thus far." she shrugged.

"Has it really woman? Living a lie among weaklings? How satisfying it must really be to hide that tail of yours concealed from all others to know about what your really are, a monster."

"Tail?" Vegeta nodded towards the newly resurrected rope of blue fur that currently lashed around. "Oh what the hell!?" She grabbed a hold of it and studied it thoroughly. This could not be good.

Vegeta chuckled and started moving towards the bed. Bulma felt a jolt of pain engulf her body once again from the familiar agony she had experienced earlier. She gripped the lower left side of her torso just barely above her hip bone. She tried her best to muffle her yelp of pain between her teeth. She would be damned if she showed weakness in front of this demon.

"So, you feel it too?" Vegeta glowered at the mark. "Its the bond you know-"

"Dont." Bulma bored into him. "You came here for something specific and i know you wont leave till you get it. The sooner you do the sooner i can be rid of you."

"If only that were true…"

"What?" she was starting to lose her patience. "Cut the bullshit and get to why you are here. What. do. you. want?"

"You."

Bulma was so shocked at his boldness. Doesnt he know what he put her through?

"Y-you can't have me." She started to blush.

"Dont flatter yourself bitch. As if i would lower myself to ever again bed you." Vegeta turned up his nose. "I have been sent here on strict orders to bring you back to the empire. Your treason will be tolerated no longer."

"Treason? I have done no such act against the Saiyans, if anything i've gone out of my way to stay out of the way...not by choice of course…"

There it was again. She was declaring herself to be separate from her race. How disgusting. But after all she had done to him- them, their race… She deserved to be exiled like a castaway. What a disgrace.

"Enough, we're done here." Vegeta moved so close to Bulma that they were face to face. "Your are coming with me now-" Vegeta suddenly felt, light headed? He lost his breath and fell forward, but before his body collided with hers, he felt his hands steady him and rest on either side of Bulma. They were so very close, not even an inch of space to give between the two.

Bulma realized that her proximity to the prince made her mark feel, euphoric, erotic even. Her eyes began to roll back and she sighed in pleasure. Vegeta too was lost as he heard a soft growling in the room until he realized that it was him doing it. He opened his eyes. Azure eyes met obsidian and his growl intensified.

He pushed himself away and composed himself.

"Enough time has been wasted already. We're leaving now."

Bulma was trying to come back down from her high and didn't even register his words. Vegeta took it upon himself to take their leave. He summoned up his steely composure and grabbed a hold of Bulma.

"Vegeta…" Bulma moaned. She wasn't herself. Her cheeks were flushed and the heat was intense. She actually grabbed to Vegeta's torso as he whisked her away. Vegeta didn't know how much longer he would be able to hold onto Bulma.

The forgotten bond was intensifying and he knew that if he didn't let her go soon, his next actions he would have surely regretted. Thank Kami for Instant transmission.

* * *

A/N: Okay so im pretty pumped about this fic so far, so updates on this will be pumping out! I love to update, but this girl need a bate-er! One day one day! Please if you have any questions or something isn't clear, please allow me to clarify anything with a PM or review! Alrighty peace yous! &&&&&& Please REVIEW!

Yay!


	3. Chapter 2: Make It Real

Fatefully Intertwined

**Disclaimer: i don't own DBZ folks, I'm sorry… So sorry!**

**Warning: There is a warning to this chapter plead heed to the caution that i forewarn you about! There is adult language and situations that may not be suitable for children under 18, so please, if your mom walked in and read this, make sure she's cool about it.**

Chapter 2: Make It Real

Once Vegeta reached the base, he dropped the woman like a rock. He had to get away from her.

Bulma quickly came to as Vegeta strode away from her.

"Ouch! What the hell Vegeta!"

"My prince you have arrived," Bardock bowed towards his prince noticing the blue haired maiden and both her Vegeta's euphoric state they were in only moments ago.

Vegeta didn't even look back. He moved to Bardock who was watching the entire ordeal go down. "Tell my father that I have completed my mission and that if he wants anymore space trash loaded onto our ship, to get a scum scraper to do it for him."

Bardock was astonished. Never in his lifetime had he seen such a bond veiled and neglected. He had remembered about five years ago that the two as an inseparable duo. Nothing, not even the heavens could split them apart. Until something happened… Bardock, not being sure what, was determined to find out. He knew that there was only so much time left to save a bond before carnage took over and they were left with a tragic scene.

"Yes of course, my Lord."

Vegeta turned to leave but stopped himself when he felt a rise in Bardocks energy. He was excited to see his-the woman, then? Hmph, fine then, Vegeta could stick around a little while longer.

"Owh, my head." Bulma griped. She looked over to Vegeta with pointed daggers.

Bardock moved closer to Bulma and cleared his throat.

Bulma looked up and saw the face of a most familiar person.

"Bardock!" She jumped up and threw her arms around her oldest companion. Vegeta growled to himself.

"It's been quite some time hasn't it little blue." Bardock had such a wonderful and warming smile. He was actually one of the reasons that leaving Vegetasei was so incredibly hard on her. She had grown up with this man almost like a second father. When the briefs couldn't help to raise her up Saiyan, Bardock was always there to make sure she turned out okay. After all he was there when her biological parents made him promise to make sure she was safe at all times.

He had thought about that and realized, maybe he hadn't done so well, seeing as how nobody had known about her whereabouts for five years. He was ashamed at the fact and vowed to never again let anything harm his little Bulma again.

"Yes it certainly has! How…" She started, not knowing exactly what to ask after not being around for five years, "How have you been Bardock?"

Bardock eased her worries.

"I have been just fine Bulma, do not worry about me. My main concern is you and your health and safety."

Bulma looked away and thought about her situation up until now. She thought about Vegeta but did not dare to let her eyes roam near his. Finally she looked down and began to fiddle with her hands.

"You know… Bardock… I just-"

"B-Bulma?" She looked up to see the spitting image of Bardock's pure form step in the base docking area.

"Kakarott!" He ran to her and clobbered her in a bear hug. Vegeta didn't like it one bit, but held his tongue.

"It's been so long Bulma! You look- look- um well I'm sure you look pretty good when you're not just wearing your pajamas too."

Bulma giggled at his childishness. That was still her Goku. Or Kakarott or whatever!

Bulma looked down and took in that she was still only partially clothed in a pair of cotton shorts and tee. "Well, it seem my captor didn't exactly give me the courtesy of a change of clothes or even a choice in the matter at that moment." She again directed her glare toward the haughty prince.

"I could care less about your scrutiny for clothing. And I'd much less rather hear your grumbling of how your unwillingness to come along. If you were ordered here by decree of the King, then here is where you shall be."

"You are so full of shit you know th-"

Bardock swiftly cut off Bulma and pulled her along.

"Oh well look at the time, it's quite late my prince, don't you think? I understand that'd you probably like to retire, so I'll just show Bulma to her quarters then." Bardock felt a little odd even saying that since this was no regular woman, but the princes mate and that her quarters were essentially once his as well.

Vegeta waved them off.

"Very well then. But make sure the wench watches her mouth when speaking to her betters."

Before Bulma could burn him with her tongue, Bardock's hand flew to her mouth.

"Why yes my lord."

With that Vegeta turned and his heel to leave but not before he made sure the woman knew her place.

"Oh and Bardock," The prince started as his devotee looked up at up, "I'd keep an eye on that harlot, You just can't be sure who's bed she'll end up in next."

He knew he had cut her with that deep laceration. Good, after all she put him through, she sure as hell deserved it.

Bulma burned. She wanted to tear into him! The nerve of him to call her a whore after what he had done to her! That bastard! Maybe he had once known her but in this time now, he had no idea who he was dealing with. Bulma Briefs would get even.

* * *

Vegeta could not get a wink of shut eye; sleep would not visit him tonight. Vegeta threw his hands behind his head and considered his situation. He didn't like it one bit, but he decided that he would play the game with the cards he'd been dealt.

She entered his room so stealthily.

Vegeta, so caught up in his thoughts hardly noticed Bulma's effort to conceal her energy level.

She graced her way upon his bed and pulled herself up the prince's lap. _She must have a death wish._

"Get the hell off me wench." his tone was so ferocious. Bulma leaned in closer and planted a soft peck upon his cheek.

"So mean. You know you really know how to dig at someone don't you?" she let her hands roam upon his built chest.

"My patience is being tested with you woman. I will not say it again."

"Are you so sure that's what you really want?" She rocked herself against his hardening member. Vegeta growled in frustration and grabbed a hold of her hips ready to throw her off at any moment.

"As I've told you before, I would not lower myself to lay with such trash."

She did not like his answer. She pouted and ground her hips into her mate once more earning her a vicious growl from her prince below.

"Vegeta, you know that no matter how hard we both try, we will eventually have to join again. A saiyan bond is unbreakable and you know that." She whispered in his ear.

"That's funny coming from you seeing as how you've tried plenty of times to break it." Vegeta was aiming as low as possible to get her to go away. He already knew that he would have a tough time physically warding her off since his body had been craving touch, her touch, and none else's for the last past 5 years.

"Vegeta..." Bulma started, and then looked away. "You... You don't know how much I've missed you ..." She looked up at him as he began to sit up and grabbed onto his shoulders for dear life. She leaned into his broad naked chest, "your scent," she caressed her nose across his skin marking herself and his, "your taste," she buried her face into the crook of his neck and drug her tongue slowly across his burning hot skin, "your... Mark" she pulled her neck along his face and buried his nose in the most appealing and intimate spot for saiyan mates, the marking spot.

The area in which a Saiya-jin marks their mate becomes the most sensitive part of the Saiyans body. In this case the last place that Vegeta had marked Bulma was at the apex of skin that joins her delicate neck to the rest of the body. It had been so long since they last coupled that the mark had started to fade away, and the Saiyan insignia began to only grow bolder upon their skins, surely a bad side of withdrawal.

Vegeta could hardly contain himself at that point. The urge to sink his teeth into her and reclaim her as his was overriding all other senses. Dominate. Pin her down. Show her that you are a man! Her man, her mate.

Vegeta felt his control slipping and his primal instinct began to take over. He inhaled that narcotic scent of her skin an almost fell into a coma. He opened his mouth to taste the skin, just as she had his, and found that as much as he might have wanted to, detaching himself from this woman would have need an impossible task at the moment.

He had to have more. She had to give him more.

His hand started to roam all over her body and he still kept his face buried into his marking territory. He could no longer take the agony; his teeth were aching to satisfy his hunger for her skin. He brushed his canines across her silky smooth surface and let them sink into her body.

"Ah, Vegeta..."Bulma moaned out in pleasure. Vegeta had never heard a more erotic sound grace her lips until that moment.

Vegeta had never been one to let go of any grudge in his life, but he swore in that moment, the woman in his arms could do no wrong.

"Woman." He urged her, "look at me."

Her eyes were glazed over but she obeyed his command. He took ahold of her shoulders and looked at her head on. He wanted to ask her something but realized that her eyes were clouded with nothing but pure liquid heat. Vegeta could no longer contain himself. He grabbed a hold of her hips and rolled her beneath him, growling at the new position he found himself in.

He let his eyes roam over her slender form. She was wearing a pair of cotton shorts and a loose fitting tee V-neck showing off ample amounts of cleavage. It was not an outfit made to impress necessarily, but at this point Vegeta had found her the most delectable creature upon the universe.

He had to taste her again. His lips found hers and he became a parched man; her lips sweet nectar. He could not get enough. He broke the kiss seeing as how he wanted to taste more of what he had been missing out on for so long.

He started at her neck and planted kisses down her soft frame.

He came to her breasts but the vile shirt stopped him from seeing it all. So he ripped her shirt into two . Bulma gasped and then giggled at his aggressive nature. He wanted to memorize her creamy curves, and imprint the picture into his mind forever.

He ran his tongue along the full mounds and finally took of the peaks into his mouth. Bulma moaned in ecstasy. This was too good. Vegeta catered to the neglected breast and once again sent Bulma on a high of satisfaction.

Vegeta looked up at her face and was pleased with his work so far, but not nearly satisfied. His lips moved down even lower and his tongue dipped into her belly button, still going lower.

Bulma realized where his target was and didn't think she'd be able to take it. She nearly melted at his kiss, she might nearly explode with this caress. Vegeta counted on it. Bulma tried pulling at his mane, but Vegeta was not letting up tonight. It had been almost five years since he had tasted his woman and he would have her tonight, all of her.

He slid her shorts down her long legs to reveal his sought after prize. There was only one last flimsy piece of clothing separating him from his goal. He looked up at the woman to make sure her eyes were on him. When he saw that she was anxiously awaiting his next move, he reached forward and tore off the garment and admired his prize.

But simply looking was not enough. He had to taste her.

He pressed his lips against her flower. He gently ran his tongue up and down to slowly part the her folds. Once he gained more access to her, he dipped his tongue into her nectar and lapped up her slickness. Even after five years it seemed that the woman had not lost an ounce of sweetness.

Bulma felt like she was on fire.

He took her clit into his mouth and began sucking on the tiny bundle of nerves. Bulma began to thrash around and buck her hips and Vegeta had to secure her hips to the bed. When just his mouth no longer became enough, he inserted two fingers into her tight passage and began to massage her inner walls.

"Vegeta!" Bulma cried out as she hit her peak. She came all over his mouth and fingers and Vegeta hungrily lapped up her juices. Vegeta crashed his lips to Bulma's and let her taste herself. She again moaned in pleasure.

Vegeta laid himself on top of his mate and began to rub his hard cock against her still sobbing flower. Bulma opened her eyes to come face to face with the Saiyan prince.

She tried to look down at his enlarged member, as she didn't recall her mate actually being this well-endowed in size before. She looked back into the prince's heated gaze.

He nudged her legs apart and she felt his head make contact with her clit. She cried out in pleasure. Was he always this skilled of a lover?

He pushed himself in an inch and almost died from how tight she was. He couldn't recall if he had ever felt such a drag before.

"Woman..." He grunted. He slid the rest of himself in and groaned in pleasure. He had never felt a more incredible tightness then in this moment right here.

He pulled out all the way only to settle back in. Bulma cried out in pleasure and wrapped her legs around her mate.

Vegeta thrust were gentle and slow at first, then swift and powerful.

"Ah! Vegeta..."

Vegeta adored the sound of his name rolling of her swollen lips, "say it again." He grunted.

"Vegeta..." He thrust into her harder.

"Again, say it again." She had to know exactly who her the only man to bring her pleasure was, who her mate was!

"Vegetaaaa!" She cried out as she hit her climax.

"Fuck."

She felt him shudder then spill his seed inside her as he still clutched into her. Bulma gasped for air. He rolled off of her and gently pulled her into the warmth of his arms. He buried his nose into the sweet scent of her hair and just as he was about to let sleep take them both, he heard his mate utter one last final sentence:

"Zenok was better."

* * *

Vegeta jolted upright from his bed. he wiped the sweat of his forehead off by his forearm. Furious that what had started out as one of the most pleasurable dreams, turned out to be nothing more that another nightmare. As much as he would have liked to throw away his past with her, his subconscious just could not get over the fact that his woman had betrayed him. He would not bring himself to every touch her again.

He knew what it meant for a bond if the pair chosen did not fuck, or touch or share thoughts anymore. He knew that it would sever the bond. He knew that the trying to sever a bond with way would only cause more pain and agony before the actual disgrace and shame of a broken bond overtook each Saiyan's pride. He knew that the agony could potentially injure or kill one or both of the pair off. He knew, but he no longer had a heart to care. At that moment only one thought entered his mind to console the black hole that replaced his nonexistent heart:

"Let the bitch suffer."

* * *

A/N: And so we are here. Well, i sure would love to know what you think so far guys! Your support quite honestly means to world to me so please leave a REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW, favorite this fic, and check out my other fic Meant For It!

...or don't, it happens!

¯\_(ツ)_/¯


End file.
